


Twelve Days

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, semi-NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for@mysaintsasinner’s Mara’s 2016 Christmas Challenge and@cici0507’s Heaven vs. Hell Christmas Edition. This kinda ran away from me. Hope you enjoy!Warnings: Language and mega fluff!Prompts: #25-Presents and #8-Heaven-Opening Presents





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for [@mysaintsasinner](https://tmblr.co/mmg1a_XRKslgsu-dQYSCHqQ) ’s Mara’s 2016 Christmas Challenge and [@cici0507](https://tmblr.co/mZOBj0d_zZ9CPNaFu_p-qIg) ’s Heaven vs. Hell Christmas Edition. This kinda ran away from me. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Language and mega fluff! 
> 
> Prompts: #25-Presents and #8-Heaven-Opening Presents

The morning sun filtered through the curtains of the room that you and the boys were staying in. You snuggled deeper into the covers, feeling Sam’s body cuddled up against you. You could hear Dean snoring softly from the other bed. You blinked sleepily, feeling content. Just as you were about to doze off, your eyes snapped open as you realized the day. It was Christmas! You gently turned in the bed, trying not to wake your boyfriend, your eyes landing on his relaxed face. You smiled before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Sam’s eyes fluttered open at the contact and gave you a sleepy smile. “Morning, beautiful.” His voice was low and husky, a pleasant chill running down your spine at the sound.

“Mornin’, handsome. Merry Christmas,” you whispered.

His eyes flew open at your declaration. “Crap! You’re right! Merry Christmas, baby!” He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours in a passionate but chaste kiss.

You pulled away and smiled. “Should we wake your brother so we can open gifts and have breakfast?”

He playfully sighed. “If we must…”

You gave Sam one more quick kiss before climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom for your morning routine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later, you, Sam and Dean were sitting on the inn’s beds with a small pile of presents on each of your laps. Dean was staring at his gifts with an excited grin, waiting to tear into them. You gave Sam a questioning look, which he replied with a soft chuckle and a nod.

“Ok, Dean. You go first.” You smiled.

Dean’s grin widened before grabbing a heavy square present that said it was from you and Sam. He noticed it was two separate items ribboned together and gave you both a confused look.

“Just open it, jerk,” Sam laughed.

“Shut your cakehole, bitch,” he shot back with a laugh.

He worked the ribbon loose and unwrapped the first item. “No way! You guys didn’t!” He whispered in awe.

“We did,” you nodded with a smile.

Dean stared at the vinyl albums in complete and utter shock; a complete set of all of Metallica’s records.

After a minute or two, Sam cleared his throat. “Dude, you still have one more!”

“What? Oh yeah, sorry.” Dean said with a sheepish look. He opened the other one and gasped. “Are you fucking kidding me?! Complete Led Zepplin vinyl collection?!”

You and Sam let out a laugh at the childlike wonder in his voice.

You leaned over and gave the elder Winchester a hug. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

He hugged you tightly. “Merry Christmas, Y/n!” He pulled away and gave his brother a manly hug. “Thank you guys so much! This is fucking amazing!”

You laughed and turned your attention to Sam. “It’s your turn, handsome.”

Smiling, he picked up the first gift, seeing it was from his brother. He shot Dean a skeptical look before opening it. He groaned at the contents but gave a short laugh. “Seriously, dude?” He asked, holding up the skin mags and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

“It’s tradition! Just be glad I didn’t get the same thing for Y/n,” sending a wink and a grin your way. You smiled and rolled your eyes.

Sam just shook his head. “Well, thanks Dean. It’s the thought that counts.” He put the items back in the bag and picked up the other box, a gift from you. As he unwrapped it, you bit your lip, hoping he’d like it.

“Y/n! Really?” He gasped, staring at the WiiU system box. “This is incredible!”

You smiled at your boyfriend. “Well, you kept mentioning wanting a gaming system for the bunker…”

He placed the box down and gave you a kiss. “Thanks so much, sweetheart. I love it!”

After another second of looking at the gaming system, he put it aside and turned toward you.

You smiled shyly and picked up the gift from Dean first. Knowing that Dean could’ve gotten you something so inappropriate, you took a deep breath before ripping the paper off. Shockingly, it wasn’t something inappropriate. Inside the small jewelry box sat a silver locket. “Dean,” you whispered.

“Open it,” he replied.

Opening the locket, you found a picture of your parents, who had been killed by demons years ago, on one side and a picture of you, Dean and Castiel on the other.

“This way, you’ll always have both of your families with you.”

You felt a happy tear fall from your eye at his words and gave him a tight hug. “Dean, this is amazing. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, princess!”

You pulled back, wiping the tears away. You clasped the locket around your neck and squeezed it lightly in your palm as good memories of your parents swarmed in your mind. Shaking yourself out of your reverie, you picked up the last gift, from Sam and gently unwrapped the tiny box. Before you opened it, Sam placed his hand over yours, halting your movement.

“Before you open that, can I say something?” He asked. You gave him a smile and nodded. He took a deep breath before continuing. “You know how much I love you and how happy you’ve made me in the years we’ve been together. Y/n, this life doesn’t really give you happy endings. I can’t promise you a happily ever after storybook ending. What I can promise you is to love you and care for you to the best of my ability for as long as I live.” He gently pulled the box from your hands. You let out a gasp as he opened it, a small diamond and amber ring shining in the sunlight. “Y/n, will you marry me?”

Unable to get words out, you nodded your head frantically. Sam smiled and slipped the ring on your finger, before leaning in and kissing you deeply. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” you replied.

“You’re officially a Winchester! Welcome to the family, sis!” Dean smiled, having watched the proposal from his bed.

You smiled before hugging both brothers to you. This had to be the best Christmas ever.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for [@mysaintsasinner](https://tmblr.co/mmg1a_XRKslgsu-dQYSCHqQ) ’s Mara’s 2016 Christmas Challenge. If you haven’t seen ‘The Snowman’ (1982) or ‘The Ref’ (1994), I strongly encourage you to see them! Two of my ever favorite Christmas movies I watch every year!
> 
> Prompt: #5-Christmas Movies

“What childish shit are you watching? What, are you five?!”

You narrowed your eyes and slowly turned towards the voice, giving the green-eyed man a hard glare. “It’s a Christmas movie that I grew up watching. 'The Snowman’ is a classic! Although, a sad classic…”

You turned back to the TV, watching the little boy on the screen dress up the snowman he had built. Dean sat on the couch next to you, observing the movie. “How can you watch this? There’s no talking!” He exclaimed.

You let out a sigh. “A movie doesn’t have to have dialogue in it to be considered good, Dean. Think of all the silent films of the of the early 1900’s! 'The Phantom of the Opera, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Nosferatu, Metropolis, The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari’! All of those are silent films and have a serious cult classic status! Just shut your trap and finish watching this with me or leave me in peace, ok?”

Dean rolled his eyes but made himself comfortable next to you. Twenty minutes later, the credits began rolling, so you stood to eject the disc and heard a quiet sniffle behind you. Turning around, you saw Dean wipe his eyes.

“Dude, are you teary eyed?”

“No, I got dust in my eyes. This bunker is old, ya know,” he responded.

You rolled your eyes, knowing he’d deny it to hell and back. “Since you sat through 'The Snowman’ with me, I’ll let you pick the next Christmas movie.”

Dean browsed your stack of Christmas DVDs before pulling one out. “What’s 'The Ref’ about?”

Your eyes widened in glee as you gave him a joyful smile. “Oh, you’ll love that movie, dude! It’s right up your alley!” You grabbed the disc and slid it into the player, then curled back up on the couch.

“Thanks for joining me, Dean. It’s nice to share this tradition with you.” You said with a genuine smile.

“Anytime, sweetheart,” he replied. “Anytime.”


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for [@mysaintsasinner](https://tmblr.co/mmg1a_XRKslgsu-dQYSCHqQ) ’s Mara’s 2016 Christmas Challenge and [@sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ) ’s TaleTeller’s Winter Writing Days 2016. The original idea I had didn’t pan out so I hope this is ok. Also, the potions are actual potions of the HP fandom! Btw, I’m in denial that Severus died, so yes, he survived in DH! :p
> 
> Prompts: #1-Bonbons and Hogwarts!AU with the song ‘Here I Go Again’ by Whitesnake

You slammed your Potions book closed, pinching the bridge of your nose in frustration. Professor Snape had asked for an twelve inch essay written on a potion of your choosing from the list he had given you and of course, the one you had chosen wasn’t found in any of the books you tried. Your preliminary findings were due in three days and you had nothing to show Snape.

“What’s the matter, Y/n? You look like you’re either gonna cry or go on a killing spree.” The familiar voice gave you a brief second of comfort and you looked over at your boyfriend and fellow Ravenclaw, Sam Winchester, with a forced smile.

“I’m peachy keen, Sam. Snape wants to see what we have so far for our essays on Thursday and I have diddly-squat. Every book I’ve looked in, nothing. Nein. Zip. Bupkis. I’m so screwed! Why the hell did I pick this one?!”

“Which one did you pick?” Sam asked before biting into his salad. 

“Angel’s Trumpet Draught,” you sighed.

Sam narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What the hell is that?!”

“Exactly what I’m trying to figure out! It sounded interesting when I saw it on the list. I didn’t know that there wouldn’t be any books in the entire library of Hogwarts with information about it! What did you pick, Sammy?”

“Mopsus Potion. It says it supposed to give the drinker Seer-like powers and possibly telekinesis. Sounded cool.” He answered with a shrug.

“Lucky jackass,” you laughed. “It totally does!”

“Hey! What about asking Professor Snape for a pass to the Restricted Section? Maybe there’s information about that draught in there!” He exclaimed.

“You really think Snape would give me one, Sam? He doesn’t seem to like me very much.”

“What do you mean, he doesn’t like you? You have the highest marks in our house in Potions! If anything, he’s impressed and proud of you!”

You raised an eyebrow in doubt. “Then why does he always seem like he hates me? He always seems to find a flaw in my work when I know it’s perfect. Potions, essays, tests… everything.”

“I have a feeling that having been a spy for so long and everything that happened with the final battle, surviving Nagini’s bite and all that, he doesn’t know how to express positive emotion very well. It’s almost like if he’s nice or too polite to you, he doesn’t like you. But if he’s an ass, he does.” He paused, finishing his meal. “At least that’s my theory…”

“Well, will you come with me to ask him? It would put me more at ease if you did…” You gave Sam your best puppy dog eyes. “Please? With bonbons on top?”

He rolled his eyes at your gesture in amusement. “If I didn’t have to go across the castle for Charms right now, I totally would.”

With a pouty look on your face, you sighed as you both stood from the table. “Fine. Wish me luck at least…” You gave Sam a quick kiss before smiling and starting to sing. “ **Here I go again, on my own/Going down the only road I’ve ever known/Like a drifter I was born to walk alone…** ”

Sam let out a laugh. “You’re such a drama queen, Y/n. I’m still confused as to how you got into Ravenclaw…”

You shot him a playful look. “Shut your face, good sir! You know my intelligence rivals your own and you love me for it! See you later, Sammy! Love you!” With a quick kiss and a wink, you left the Great Hall.

Sam followed shortly after, a goofy smile on his face. “That girl is gonna be the death of me,” he murmured.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for [@mysaintsasinner](https://tmblr.co/mmg1a_XRKslgsu-dQYSCHqQ) ’s Mara’s 2016 Christmas Challenge. My apologies for it being so short. My niece is over for a sleepover so I wanted to get it done.
> 
> Prompt: #33-Ugly Sweaters

“What, in the name of Chuck, are you wearing, Sam?!”

At Dean’s outburst, Sam looked down at his royal blue sweater with a large bronze ’S’ on the front. He shrugged and turned to his brother. “It’s from Charlie. We all got one, even you. Yours is right here.” He pointed to the table, a burgundy garment with the gold ’D’ was neatly folded with a ribbon tied around it. “Cas got a yellow and black one that reminded him of bees, which made him incredibly happy… Crowley even got one! He was shocked she actually got him something, but Charlie got him a nice emerald green and silver one!”

“Dude, I’m so not wearing this fugly thing! It’s…”

“It’s supposed to be, Dean.” Sam interrupted. “They’re called ‘Ugly Sweaters’ for a reason. Besides, you know how much Charlie loves Harry Potter. She’s practically a real life Weasley!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I don’t care what they’re called. I mean, love Charlie like a sister, but there’s no way I’m wearing that!” He scoffed.

Sam sighed. “Then, you tell her that. She learned how to knit just to make these for us for Christmas. She’s very excited about seeing us in these. Wanted to take a family picture later, with all of us in the sweaters That’s all she’s been talking about all day…” He trailed off, seeing Dean’s face drop at the thought of disappointing the redheaded sprite.

Dean took a deep breath and ran his hands through his blonde hair. “Give it to me. Just for her am I wearing his hideous thing!” He turned and left the library, the sweater balled in his hands. Sam busted out laughing at Dean’s mumbling of ‘feisty redheads’ and ‘Harry freakin’ Potter’, knowing that as much as Dean complained, he would do anything to make Charlie smile.


	5. Meant To Be Pt 2 - Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for [@mysaintsasinner](https://tmblr.co/mmg1a_XRKslgsu-dQYSCHqQ) ’s Mara’s 2016 Christmas Challenge. My apologies for being late! So, you guys finally get your sequel! You might want to read [this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8186150) first to understand… But hey! Two prompts in one! 
> 
> Prompt: #21-Mistletoe

Exhausted, you dragged yourself through the bunker door, descending the stairs and tossing your bags to the side. All you wanted was a hot shower, sleep and a glass of whiskey. Deciding on the latter first, you made your way to the library and found the decanter, pouring yourself a glass. Downing the glass in a few gulps, you closed your eyes, savoring the burn of the alcohol.

After sipping a second glass, you grabbed your bags and made your way to your bedroom. Stepping through the doorway, you found you couldn’t move any farther than the threshold of the door frame. ‘What the hell is going on?’ You thought. You looked up, noticing a sprig of mistletoe above you. You sighed, knowing someone had magically locked you under the mistletoe. You knew the brothers were out on a hunt of their own so it wasn’t them and Cas didn’t have those kind of feelings for you. Not knowing so your only option was to call for the angel. 

“Cas?! I need your help! Something’s wrong!” A few moments of silence was your response. “Cas, please, for the love of Chuck!” You yelled. 

A flutter of wings filled the empty bunker and you sighed in relief. You didn’t even turn to greet the angel before you spoke. “Thank Chuck you’re here, Cas.”

“I’m not Cas, lollipop.” You whipped your head around at the sound of the voice.

“Gabriel,” you felt your voice break. He stood before you; his clothing unkempt, his hair disheveled, his eyes red and bloodshot. He approached you cautiously, a rainbow rose in his hands. “Did you do this?” You whispered, pointing at the mistletoe.

He blushed and nodded sheepishly. He handed you the rose before taking a deep breath and gazing into the eyes he missed looking into everyday. “I am so sorry, Y/n, for everything. I went too far and I should’ve listened and backed off, but I’m an idiotic douche. I miss you like crazy. My life isn’t the same without you in it. Would you be willing to give me one more chance?”

You sighed, breaking eye contact and staring at the rose in your hand. After a few seconds, you looked back up at his amber eyes. “You really hurt me, Gabriel. I can’t deny that.” He looked away and nodded sadly at your statement. “I still do love you though, and I’m willing to give you another chance.” His face lit up with elation at your words. “I just ask for you to treat me with the same respect I treat you.”

“I promise,” he whispered.

He slowly moved toward you and brought his hand to your cheek. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of your skin against his. You placed your hand on top of his and gave him a small smile as he met your gaze. His eyes darted from your lips back to your eyes, needing to be closer to you. Nodding your head at his silent question, Gabriel moved closer, inhaling your scent sharply, before pressing his lips to yours. Oh, how he had missed you, your presence, your taste, your love, your soul. He would never take you for granted ever again. 


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for [@mysaintsasinner](https://tmblr.co/mmg1a_XRKslgsu-dQYSCHqQ) ’s Mara’s 2016 Christmas Challenge. Just a drabble-ish entry for today… A hint of Sabriel if you squint… And just in time for New Years! Also, Day 7 will be much longer than this crap!
> 
> Prompt: #9-Christmas Trees

You snuggled deeper into the couch, your boyfriend cuddled up next to you, both of you staring at the newly assembled and decorated tree in the bunker living room.

You turned and gave Dean a smile. “We did pretty good on this, huh? The two of us?”

He scoffed lightly. “Which part? Cutting the actual thing down, where you almost dropped the axe on my foot? Strapping it to the car, where it almost slid off into oncoming traffic? What about the lights that got all tangled and the other set where all of them popped when we plugged them in? Oh I know! The ornaments that stated they were ‘shatter proof’ but a few broke when we slipped on the tree sap on the stairs?! Not to mention the icing on the cake of this obstacle filled day was the angel that you nearly knocked down the entire tree with while putting it on…Luckily, the angel didn’t explode this year, unlike last year…” You laughed at the memory. “Damn Gabriel… Sammy needs to keep a leash on him sometimes…”

“Yeah but they make each other happy. The same you do for me!” You leaned over and touched your lips sweetly to his. “Ready to ring in the New Year, handsome?”

He winked and gave you a smirk. “You bet your ass, sweetheart!”

Turning on the TV, twenty seconds were left on the clock as the ball began its slow descent in Times Square. You and Dean counted down the seconds softly with the people on the screen. As soon as time was up, cheers and screams of ‘Happy New Year!’ sounded from the speakers.

Dean brushed your cheek with his hand before leaning in and kissing you deeply. After what felt like minutes, you broke apart, almost gasping for air.

“I love you, Y/n. Happy New Year.” He whispered.

You smiled and leaned in for a chaste kiss. “Happy New Year, Dean. I love you, too.”


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for [@mysaintsasinner](https://tmblr.co/mmg1a_XRKslgsu-dQYSCHqQ) ’s Mara’s 2016 Christmas Challenge. Just thought this was a cute idea. The lyrics are from the Italian version b/c that’s what I grew up with! And hey [@miss-spnm0mma](https://tmblr.co/maPGT2tkip1uAZPf7iV8PMg) , we’ve talked about this before! ;) Also, the name means ‘Angel of kindness and creative expression.’ ;)
> 
> Prompt: #3-Carols and Music

The crying from the baby monitor woke you out of a dead sleep ****. You rushed to shrug the covers off your body, ready to race into your daughter’s room, but a second voice registered on the walkie. Feeling calmer that your husband had beat you to it, you sat back down and listened in through the monitor.

You could tell your husband had calmed her down, whispering softly and hearing a velcro sound, changing a dirty diaper. You heard her giggle and coo, a content smile beaming from your lips. Quietly leaving the room, you crept down the hall and stopped before entering your daughter’s room.

You could see your husband cradling and rocking her gently, speaking in soothing tones. You turned to return to bed, but stopped once your husband starting singing.

 _Ave Maria_  
_plena_  
_Maria, gratia plena_  
_Maria, gratia plena_

You eyes widened in shock at hearing him sing, in Italian no less. You knew he could speak any language but had never heard him do so. You’d only heard Enochian phrases and chants every so often. So hearing Castiel sing ‘Ave Maria’ in Italian was a wondrous surprise. You moved closer to the door, wanting to hear his beautiful voice.

 _Ave, ave dominus_  
_Dominus tecum_  
_Benedicta tu in muli eribus_  
_Et benedictus_  
_Et benedictus fructus ventris_  
_Ventris tuae, Jesus_  
_Ave Maria_

Wiping the tear from your eye, you entered the room. Cas stopped singing at your presence and gave you a confused look at the tears in your eyes. You shook your head, watching him place the little girl in the crib, gently brushing a hand over her forehead, ensuring peaceful dreams.

He quietly exited the room after you and closed the door before facing you. “Y/n, why are you crying? Have I done something to upset you?” He asked, a hint of distress in his voice.

You shook your head. “No Cas, not at all! I never heard you speak Italian, is all and when you sang it, it brought back a lot of memories of my mom singing it. It was one of her favorite songs to listen to and sing around Christmas time.”

He gave you a sad smile at your words. “I’m sorry for causing you emotional pain. It was never my intention. Father used to sing that to us when we were fledglings, when we couldn’t sleep. I thought it might do the same for Hael. I’m almost sorry I dragged you into this life…”

You grasped his hands on yours. “It did, Cas! She’s out like a light! You’re such an incredible father. I’m glad I found out about the supernatural world. I would’ve never met you nor had Hael if I hadn’t. You’re worth all monsters and demons that have come my way. I would never change a thing. I love you so much, Castiel. Always and forever. Never forget that!”

A genuine smile lit up his face as his gaze brushed over your features, like he was memorizing everything about you, before leaning in and kissing you gently. “I love you too, honeybee. Always and forever.”


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for [@mysaintsasinner](https://tmblr.co/mmg1a_XRKslgsu-dQYSCHqQ) ’s Mara’s 2016 Christmas Challenge. I apologize in advance. All the entries I have posted for this challenge have been fluffy to high Heaven and I need a break. So enjoy some angst. Sorry but not sorry. I also consider this semi-nsfw! ;)
> 
> Prompt: #34-Vacation Time

Dean sat on Baby’s hood, in the abandoned lot, staring out at the starry sky. The ground was covered in white as the snow gently fell around him. He had decided to take a few days, some vacation time, away from hunting, the bunker, and even Sam. He needed a place to sort out his thoughts and emotions and this overlook had always been his haven since he’d found it.

Memories swarmed his mind. The first time he saw you, slicing off a vamp’s head in an empty cabin, had caused his heartbeat to increase exponentially. The first date, where he had gotten tickets to see a rare theatrical showing of your favorite film. The first time he kissed you, your lips feeling so soft and tasting of the wine you’d been drinking. The first time he’d made love to you, the feeling of your skin, the sounds you’d made, the feeling of your walls squeezing him, the emotions swirling in your eyes as you both peaked. The first time he said he loved you, the enormous smile that had graced your face, your repeated sentiments and the feeling of completeness that had washed over him as you kissed him.

The first fight as a couple, him yelling at you for taking on a hunt without backup, you responding that he wasn’t your father, going your separate ways in the bunker until you both had cooled off. What had followed the first fight was the first time for make up sex, anger and frustration clouding both of your minds, scratching and clawing at each other like animals, apologizing and forgiving each other afterwards.

Memory after memory, like a scrapbook, of all the first holidays you’d shared together, either by yourselves or with Sam, Charlie or even Jody.

All these memories filled Dean’s head, but the one that hurt the most, was the one of you dying in his arms. You had been held captive by demons for two days before him and Sam had found you. Just when they thought all the demons had been dealt with, one, who had been hiding, had stabbed you in the stomach. Sam dealt with him quickly as Dean released your restraints, but they were too late. The last words he heard you speak were ‘I love you, Dean’.

Shaking his head clear, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled put the little black box he had planned to give you.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” he whispered to the air.


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for [@mysaintsasinner](https://tmblr.co/mmg1a_XRKslgsu-dQYSCHqQ) ’s Mara’s 2016 Christmas Challenge. So to make up for ‘Day 8’, here’s some fluff…that didn ’t stay that way and took an angsty turn. Again, I apologize… And please don’t kill me…
> 
> Prompt: #7-Christmas Pies

“What smells really good in here?” Your fiance’s voice called out.

“In the kitchen, Mooseman!” You replied. Sam stepped into the bunker’s kitchen, laying his bag on the table.

“'Mooseman’? Seriously?” He asked you with a raised eyebrow.

You shrugged. “It made sense after watching that ‘Mothman Prophecies’ movie. You told me you used to have visions… Sounded appropriate.”

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head before hugging you from behind. “You’re lucky I love you, Y/n. Three weeks and you’ll be my wife…”

“And you’ll be my husband. I love you too, Sammy.” You turned your head and gave him a quick kiss.

“So what are you making?”

“Your daughter’s Christmas bake sale at school is tomorrow and she decided she wanted to bring some pies.” You motioned to the desserts on the cooling racks. “Three apple, three blueberry, three pecan and three banana cream.”

Sam looked at you in shock. “Why in the hell did you make so many?! Wouldn’t, like, just four suffice? One of each flavor?”

You gave him an amused look. “At an elementary school bake sale? No, babe. They’d be gone in ten minutes flat! I’m hoping sixteen will be enough. So glad the bunker has double ovens! Makes cooking so much easier! So how was the hunt? A shtriga right?”

“Yeah,” he whispered. “No issues taking it down, just took a while to track. It kept changing areas. Finally cornered it in a children’s hospital where it was posing as an RN. Not before it took a few of the patients’ lives though…” he trailed off, the sadness lingering in his tone as he spoke.

You turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry, Sam. It can’t hurt anyone else, though.” You pulled away, staring into his hazel eyes. “You and Dean saved more lives than you lost, and though those few that were lost hurt deeply, there wouldn’t be any survivors if you hadn’t done anything.”

He gave you a genuine smile before leaning in and kissing you sweetly. He sighed when he pulled away. “You always know what to say to me, Y/n. What would I do without you?”

“As long as I’m around, you’ll never have to find out,” you answered with a smile.

*

Two weeks later, on a hunt gone wrong, Sam found out. 


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for [@mysaintsasinner](https://tmblr.co/mmg1a_XRKslgsu-dQYSCHqQ) ’s Mara’s 2016 Christmas Challenge. To make up for Days 8 and 9, here’s some teeth rotting fluff for you!
> 
> Prompt: #11-Elf/Elves

You adjusted your hat and fixed your shoes, before giving yourself a last once-over in the mirror. You knew you looked ridiculous but this was worth it. Taking a deep breath, you walked into the library.

Dean was the first to see you and almost choked on his beer as he did, gaining Sam and Castiel’s attention as well. The last thing you needed was Cas seeing you like this. “What the hell are you wearing, Y/n? You look…” He trailed off as he busted out laughing.

You blushed and rolled your eyes. “Laugh away, Dean.”

Sam let loose a chuckle as Cas quietly scanned you from head to toe. “Seriously, Y/n. Why are you dressed like an elf?”

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “Elves don’t exist, Sam.”

“No, Cas. They don’t but it’s part of the Christmas tradition. Santa Claus isn’t really real, either, but he was based off of a real person.” The angel understood your point and you gave him a smile. “And don’t you remember, Sam? Volunteering at Wool’s Orphanage to help give out gifts to the kids?”

“Oh yeah,” Sam answered in realization. “I forgot about that. Did they need any additional help?”

A thoughtful smile on your face, you shook your head. “No, but thank you. It’s just me and the orphanage’s owner, who’s portraying Santa and the rest of the people who work there. I appreciate it, though.”

Cas stood up and approached you. “I’ve never really witnessed the whole ‘Santa’ concept. May I accompany you?”

You felt a blush overcome your features at his question and stared down at your feet. The man, or rather angel, that you’ve had feelings for, for as long as you’d know him, was asking to go with. To watch you, dressed as an idiot, hand out gifts.

Giving a reluctant, internal sigh, you looked up at him with a shy smile. “Sure, Cas. If you’d like.”

You looked back at the brothers as you gathered your bag. Dean saluted you with a laugh as you responded with the middle finger. Sam waved and winked, knowing your feelings toward the seraphim. Blushing again, you looked away and headed out of the bunker, Cas following behind. 

Before reaching your car, Cas gently grasped your arm. “Would it be easier for me to fly us there, instead of driving?”

“I don’t see why not,” you shrugged. “As long as no one sees us.”

He nodded before pressing two fingers to your forehead. In a blink you were both standing in a tiny unknown alley. He was so close to you, you could feel his breath as he whispered. “I believe the place you wish to go is around the corner.” Shaking your head clear of how much you wanted to kiss him, you nodded and left the alley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, Cas was watching you as you helped Santa take time with each child that was there. Helping them on the man’s lap, comforting them if they got scared, presenting them with a personalized toy and coloring book with crayons… He was in awe of how wonderful you were with them. He knew your soul was pure but tonight, it seemed to shine so bright, making you ethereal. He always thought you were beautiful, but your love, your kindness, your fighting spirit, that’s what he fell in love with. If only he could tell you…

After the last child’s turn, you pretended to leave with Santa, motioning to Cas to come around back. He nodded and headed to the back entrance. After a few minutes, the door creaked open and you came out, your hat in your hands as you fixed your hair.

“Glad to take this stupid thing off,” you sighed. “Thank you, Cas, for coming with. What did you think?”

“It was an amazing sight. I’m glad I was able to see the good in humanity again. You’re amazing, Y/n.” He moved closer to you until you were between him and the back door, his hands lightly grasping your waist.

You stared up at him in confusion, resting your hands on his shoulders. “Cas, are you ok?”

He nodded as his gaze went from your eyes to your lips and back again. He looked to you for assent, which you granted, and slowly leaned in, touching his lips to yours. As soon as your lips touched, you knew. This man, this angel, was it. He was yours and you were his.

You gently deepened the kiss before pulling away, needing to breathe. “What was that about?” You asked, staring up into his ocean blue eyes.

“I love you, Y/n. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

Your eyes widened in elation and you hugged him tightly. “I love you too, Cas! You don’t know how long I wanted to say that to you!”

Breaking away, he gave you a smile. “Since you gave all those children their Christmas wishes, what wish would you like?”

You let out a soft laugh. “You already granted it. Merry Christmas, Castiel.”

“Merry Christmas, Y/n,” he murmured, his lips descending on yours with unbridled passion.


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for [@mysaintsasinner](https://tmblr.co/mmg1a_XRKslgsu-dQYSCHqQ) ’s Mara’s 2016 Christmas Challenge. Another short but fluffy piece. I think I broke a few people with the angsty days. I have a really bad cold and no voice at the moment, so please excuse this piece of crap writing. Oh, and @the-real-tony-stank, this is for you, too! ;)
> 
> Prompt: #12-Family

“Hey, Dean? Could you come here for a second please?” You yelled down the hallway, giving a ‘thumbs up’ to the other room’s occupant.

A few seconds later, Dean shuffled around the corner. “What’s up, gorgeous? You need somethin’?”

You gave him a sneaky, sweet smile before speaking. “Your daughter asked me to bring you in here. She needed to ask you a question.”

Raising his eyebrow, Dean turned to his six year old daughter and kneeled down. “What do you need to ask me, princess?”

She glanced at you, catching your wink, then back at Dean. He noticed that she was holding her CD player in her hands. “Daddy…” she started. Dean waited for her to continue but all she did was press ‘play’ on the player.

_‘Do you want to build a snowman?_  
_Come on, let’s go and play_  
_I never see you anymore_  
_Come out the door_  
_It’s like you’ve gone away_  
_We used to be best buddies_  
_And now we’re not_  
_I wish you would tell me why_  
_Do you want to build a snowman?_  
_It doesn’t have to be a snowman’_

Dean just stared at his daughter for a few seconds before turning his head and slightly glaring at you, his eyes promising you payback for your little stunt. You knew he hated this song or anything 'Frozen’ related because of how much your daughter watched it over and over again. He took a deep breath and looked back at the little girl. “You want me and you to build a snowman outside, princess?”

She gave him a big smile. “Yeah! And Mommy, too! It snowed outside, Daddy! See?” She pointed to the white covered ground through the window.

Dean laughed at her exuberance. “I can see that! Should we invite Uncle Sam and Aunt Mikala over, too?”

At the sound of their names, her green eyes widened and she began to jump up and down. “YES! Please, Daddy! I miss Uncle Sam and Auntie Mic!”

Dean stood and lifted her into his arms. “Then let’s do that!” He pulled his phone out and dialed Sam’s number, putting it on speaker as it rang. “Maybe we can have a snowball fight, too. What do you think, princess?”

She nodded her head eagerly and you let out a laugh. She was so Dean’s daughter. It was said that hunters couldn’t have the 'apple pie life’. Well, you were living it and you wouldn’t change it for anything.


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for [@mysaintsasinner](https://tmblr.co/mmg1a_XRKslgsu-dQYSCHqQ) ’s Mara’s 2016 Christmas Challenge. It may be short but it packs a lot! *wink* So this is gonna get a little steamy. My smut muse came out to play. So you can thank her for this and consider this NSFW! ;) Also since I didn’t specify anyone, picture the characters of your choice to your heart’s content! The gif was the only Christmas cookie I could find on here…
> 
> Prompt: #15-Gingerbread

The smell of gingerbread fills the air. The kitchen table is filled with cooling sheets of little gingerbread men cookies. The first batch of them are already decorated with icing and gumdrops, ready for consumption. 

The first half of the second batch are almost completely done, but not that last cookie. The icing is a mess, covering its face and arms and all down its stomach, the gumdrops knocked to the floor, a goop of icing dripping off the edge of the table, onto the bodies on the floor.

Covered in cookie mix and icing, their lips attacking each other as they divest themselves of their clothing. A shirt goes in one direction, jeans land in another as boxers are thrown into the sink. 

The tube of icing is emptying quickly as one covers their partner in the butter cream, licking and sucking their lover’s skin clean of the sticky sweetness. Sounds of gasps and moans fill the kitchen as a tender spot is lavished with attention. 

Bodies becoming as close as they can, hands grasping at their lover’s sticky and sweat slicked skin as cries of passion fill the room as the couple become one. Grunts, moans and the creaking of the kitchen floorboards are the only sounds. They become louder and rougher as the couple move themselves faster together in their passion. Then, just the creaking floor is heard as their mouths move in rhythm to their bodies.

The sounds reach a crescendo as they reach their bliss together. Their hands grasped tightly as wave after wave washes over them. The intimacy of their foreheads touching and clasped hands, show more of their feelings for each other than their interlude had.

Words of love and affection are shared as their breathing calms. Caressing touches and soft, sweet kisses continue as they bask in the moment. A suggestion of showering is mentioned and agreed upon as they notice the state of themselves.

Maybe another impromptu tryst in the shower is due. The cleaning of the kitchen can wait for a little while more. 


End file.
